barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
The Queen of Make-Believe
"The Queen of Make-Believe" is the first episode from Season 1, as well as the series debuted of the television series, "Barney & Friends". Plot Min becomes "The Queen Of Make-Believe" and Michael, Shawn, and Tina are the castle staff. She wishes to see Barney (who is dubbed "the royal dinosaur"), later making him king. Barney explains that imagination can turn things into other things. The kids look up at the clouds and start to see shapes, which Tina imagines a tasty rain. Coincidentally, a thunderstorm begins after they finish singing. In the classroom, everyone finds ways to use their imagination, like Tina's pretend tea party. When Michael finds some boxes, Min comes up with trying to build a robot. Barney brings The Barney Bag out to help the kids bring the robot to life. As the kids struggle to find a head for the robot, Barney asks Michael to recite the "Anything String" poem, which shows that even simple things can turn into something else with imagination. Shawn, after hearing this, finds a teapot to use as the head, but as soon as Barney puts it on, the robot comes to life. After the robot performs his song, Michael reveals that it was him inside the robot. While the rain still pours, Michael comes up with the idea of putting on a parade to make the rain stop. This plan works, and soon the sky is clear once more. The kids imagine one last time, pretending the playground platform is a rocket ship. Poems: The Anything String Song List #Barney Theme Song #Old King Cole #Old King Cole (Reprise) #If All The Raindrops #I'm A Little Teapot #The Barney Bag #I'm A Little Robot #The Animal Parade #The Rocket Song #I Love You International Edits *In international dubs and co-productions, the songs "I'm a Little Teapot" and "I'm a Little Robot" (which share the same tune) were not sung, rather cutting to Michael (or a another cast member in non-dub versions) coming out of the robot. In the Korean production Baniwa Chingudeul, What I Want to Be & Laugh With Me! replace the two former songs. Trivia *This episode marks: **The beginning of Barney First Era. **The first Barney & Friends episode written by Stephen White. **The first time that the Barney Theme Song is sung with current lyrics. **The first appearances of Min and Shawn. **The first time that the clouds make the shape of a Barney silhouette. **The first appearance of The Barney Bag. **The first time that I Love You is sung with current lyrics. **The first appearance of the Barney Says segment. *When Barney sings the line "We're a happy family" in "I Love You," Michael and Tina are seen lip-synching to the song. *Despite being listed as a song on the Time Life VHS cover, "Yankee Doodle" was not performed in this episode. Picture Gallery King Barney - Make-Believe.jpg|King Barney b&f title.png|Title for The Queen Of Make-Believe bd.png|The Barney Doll cloud.png|Barney silhouette cloud Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:1992 Category:Episode Released on Home Video Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes Written By Stephen White Category:Episodes Direct By Jim Rowley